1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a therapeutic application, and more particularly to a treatment patch which provides positively-charged ions fro depolarizing a negatively charged muscular tissues under the human skin so as to efficiently relieve muscle and joint pain.
2. Description of Related Arts
Nowadays, people are suffering from sports injuries and muscle and joint pains in the knees, elbows, hands, backs, shoulders, and etc.. Most people are addicted to pain reliever as such xe2x80x9cTylenolxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cAdvilxe2x80x9d as their habit for their remedy of pain.
Pain is thought to be associated with imbalances or blockages in energy flow through the body. In order to effectively alleviate pain, pain mechanisms in the human body must be recognized. Pain is transmitted along nerve cells as an electric signal. While quiescent, the nerve has a small charge of aboutxe2x88x9270 mV. A pain signal depolarizes a cell.
The most common ways in the treatment for pain are heat and magnetic therapy. When the heat is applied on the human skin where the pain is located, the blood vessels are expanded for enhancing the blood circulation. However, many people have allergy due to the heat treatment.
A kind of magnetic patch contains a rare earth magnet coated with purified zinc are prealigned and attached to self-adhesive microporous tape to ensure the correct magnetic pole is in contact with the body. Such magnetic patch functions as an electromagnetic transmitter to emit tiny pulses of energy and generate bioelectromagnetic fields, including magnetic field, micro-electric field and induced current field, which affect the flow of electromagnetic energy in parts of the body. It is claimed that the bioelectromagnetic therapy acts on nerve and muscle cells to relieve pain, relax tense muscles, improve the circulation, and boost immunity.
However, the muscle and joint pain occurs 2 to 4 cm under the skin that general magnetic field may not strong enough to penetrate through the human skin to affect the flow of electromagnetic energy around the joint of the body. However, it is unreasonable to expose a human body under such strong magnetic field condition since clinical experiences report that an improper use of magnetic field may also accelerate the growth of cancer cells and viruses as well as increase the amount of bleeding in the wound. Besides, most people are sensitive to the magnetic field. However, human body should not depend on those pain relievers since the human body may immune to the pain relievers and require higher dosages thereof.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a treatment patch which comprises a dressing layer containing positively charged metallic ions for depolarizing the negative ions in a treating tissue of the muscle or joint to relieve muskulo-skeletal pain, wherein the dressing layer further emits far infrared rays to create an ion passway between the skin in contact with the dressing layer of the treatment patch and the treating tissue so as to enhance the depolarization of the positively charged ions of the dressing layer with the negative ions in the treating tissue of muscle or joint.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a treatment patch wherein neither magnetic field nor external substance is used and permeated into the human body, so that it is safe to use with allergy free.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a treatment patch, which comprises:
a patch body having a contacting surface for placing on a skin surface of treating tissues of a user;
a dressing layer which is provided on the contacting surface containing positively charged metallic ions for depolarizing negative ions accumulated under the skin surface of the treating tissues; and
a far infrared ray emitter disposed on the patch body for emitting far infrared rays penetrating into the treating tissues through the skin surface so as to provide an ion passway between the skin surface in contact with the dressing layer of the patch body and the treating tissues so as to enhance the depolarization of the positively charged ions of the dressing layer with the negative ions around the treating tissues of the user.
The present invention also provides a process of making the treatment patch, which comprises the steps of:
(a) grinding a metallic element into a fine powder form;
(b) grinding a far infrared ray emitting element 30 into a fine powder form;
(c) mixing the metallic element and the radiation element together to form a mixing powder, wherein the ratio of the metallic element and the radiation element is 50:50 by weight; and
(d) coating the mixing powder on a contacting surface of a patch body to form a dressing layer thereon.